


A Surprise

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadine has a delicious surprise for her husband Jax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise

**A Surprise**

“Are the kids asleep?” Nadine asked as her husband of five years strolled into their bedroom and shut the door after him. She was sitting on their bed, huddled up in a thick pink terry cloth robe despite the heat of the August night.  
  
“Out like a light,” Jax answered as he moved over to his wife and sat down on the mattress beside her. He leaned into her. “You’re awfully bundled up there. Are you sick?” He reached out and touched her forehead gently the way he would one of their girls if he suspected she had a fever.  
  
“I’m not sick,” Nadine said. “I just thought –“ she looked at him shyly for a moment – “we could spice things up.”  
  
“Well pink robes on you can be a real turn on…”  
  
“Oh just undress me, husband of mine,” she said and pointedly put the end of her robe’s belt in his hand.  
  
He smirked. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” He then gave the belt a tug as Nadine stood up. Her fuzzy robe fell away to reveal the tiniest little white and baby blue teddy he had ever seen. He let out an appreciative hoot. “Is this all for me?”  
  
“Who else?” She said cheekily as she shimmied over to him and straddled him with her slender thighs.  
  
He shifted her on his lap so she was rubbing up against his hardening length. He then leaned over and kissed her, his tongue nudging apart her pink lips. They kissed passionately as Jax ran his hands over her bare hips.  
  
“You feel so good,” he said when they had pulled apart. “Anyway, what’s the occasion for all this?”  
  
“Would you believe its National Pickle Day?”  
  
Jax chuckled. “Is it that time again already?” He asked as he ran his hand over her ass.  
  
“Silly, we do celebrate that in certain parts of the South, you know. Aunt Raylene made it special every year by –“  
  
Jax tucked her against him and quickly rolled her over so she was on her back, cutting her off mid-sentence. “As much as I love your Aunt Raylene stories, my dearest wife, I don’t want her horning in on our martial time.”  
  
“Good point,” Nadine said as she kissed him and he began to undress her slowly but surely.  
  
When they were completely bare before each other, Jax admired his wife’s beautiful body which had not lost its perfect shape even after two kids. Then he slowly lowered himself between her thighs, filling her up. The love making was amazing, as always, and when they were spent and lying in each other’s arms, Nadine reached out and touched his chin.  
  
“There’s no such thing as National Pickle Day. At least not that I know of,” she said.  
  
“So what brought on that animalistic side of you?” He asked kissing her bare shoulder. “We had to be celebrating something.”  
  
“Oh we were,” Nadine said and took his hand, resting it on her flat stomach.  
  
“Are you telling me …?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Nadine said. “Baby number three is coming. How do you feel about that?”  
  
“I couldn’t be happier,” Jax said and he meant it.


End file.
